A CMOS embedded high voltage diode is a semiconductor device typically included in a voltage regulator or a high voltage switch. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional CMOS embedded high voltage diode 10. As shown in FIG. 1, a lightly P-doped semiconductor substrate 20 (P-substrate) includes a low N-doped drift region 15 (N-drift), P+ doped region 28 as the anode, and an N+ doped region 30 as the cathode. This conventional technology, referred to as RESURF, uses a low doped drift region to reduce the junction field. This RESURF high voltage diode achieves a high breakdown voltage (BV) at the expense of high on-resistance (Ron).